The Dark Lord's Shadow
by Twistedamber
Summary: "Since your memory will be taken away, I will say that it would not be wise to choose me. Age wouldn't mean a thing to me either, Amaya Rosier. I wouldn't share you with others like my fellow Death Eaters but I promise I will touch..and taste." This conversation had suddenly gone from playful to not so innocent. My potions professor just admitted he would.. "Obliviate"
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my plot and OCs the rest belongs to J.K.R. I apologize for typos and grammatical errors and I hope you enjoy the story.

The Dark Lord's Shadow

Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep. The harsh pounding rain and wind of the storm kept me up. Glancing at the clock on my wall told me there were two hours until daylight. Giving up altogether on sleep I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. My room was messy. The floor was littered with chocolate frog wrappers and licorice wands. I was still somewhat unpacking from school a month and a half later. My spellbooks and Slytherin robes were off in the corner by the bay window. I looked over my purple walls and posters of the Hollyhead Harpies, most of my art and sketches were on my walls as well.

I stood and suddenly felt like I could use a drink. I didn't want to trouble Daisy, our family house elf, for some water so I left my room barefoot in my usual pajama shorts and tank top down the grand staircase in the entrance hall. Some of my parents lesser wealthy items were strategically placed down here with my mothers perfect placement disorder. The moonlight filtered through the huge front floor to celing windows reflecting off the expensive vases and diamond chandelier. My bare toes barely touched the marble floor when.. _Crack!_

"Miss should be wearing her slippers or Miss will catch cold!" Daisy was there with her pillowcase toga and wearing a stern expression on her face.

"It's just to the kitchen, Daisy." I smiled.

"Master Rosier is expecting company soon. Miss should be in bed." Company? At this hour? Maybe one of his bosses from the MInistry? I briefly wondered about the end of the previous school year after the Triwizard Tournament when Harry Potter appeared from the maze with that Hufflepuffs dead body. I had seen no story in the Daily Prophet and even though my parents both worked for the ministry they had not uttered a word around me. I found it strange as they always let me in on Ministry business.

"Miss!" I focused back on Daisy but before I could say anything there was a sudden loud pounding at the massive double front doors. Daisy suddenly looked anxious.

"It's alright, Daisy. Go get my father and I'll see to the door." The house elf hesistated for a moment before vanishing with another loud _crack!_ I smoothed back my tangled black waves of bedhead and undid the locks before opening the door wide. Before I could utter a word the most terrifying looking man slipped past me into the house. He was bald and had grayish skin, red eyes and where his nose should have been were two slits..like a snake. I couldn't take my eyes off of him in wonder or fear I wasn't sure. He towered over me. He opened his mouth and his voice snaked around me in hissing tendrils.

"You must be Rosier's child. I have heard that he had a child." His voice sent new shivers through me and he smirked in amusement when I said nothing still. It had just clicked in my head who this was and sudddenly Harry Potter didn't seem much of a liar anymore. I was standing in front of the Dark Lord himself..Voldemort! There was movement through the doorway and I looked over just now realizing there was another man standing there. One I recognized to be Severus Snape my potions teacher at Hogwarts.

In the sudden cold I realized both men were looking at my informal attire and suddenly I was self concious of so much skin showing in front of the most feared wizard alive..and my teacher.

"My father should be along shortly our house elf just went to get him." I led them both to our dining room and had them sit at the table. I was shaking slightly and I couldn't seem to stop..both of their eyes were still on me.

"I have little patience." The Dark Lord hissed and pulse quickened. I felt it was right to sit across from them and keep them company until father or Daisy arrived. Neither removed their stares as I sat.

"My apologies..my lord. I wasn't aware that guests were arriving so early."

"I would think not, Miss Rosier." Snape chided in. "Leave the adult business to the adults." I didn't take offense to him calling me a child considering I had turned fifteen two weeks ago. Voldemort was now looking me over when I called him 'my lord'.

"Amaya." My father called from the doorway and I looked around to him. "Back to bed." I didn't say a word just silently stood and passed by him in the doorway. I looked back for a second and met Snape's gaze. My father closed the heavy wood door and instead of going upstairs I lingered putting my ear to the wood. The Dark Lord's voice reached me.

"I forgot you had a daughter, Rosier. She will age into a beautiful young woman like Belle. She can do wandless magic?"

"Thank you. Yes, my lord." My father muttered quickly but the snake like man continued.

"She is in Slytherin yes, Severus? What are her potion marks like?" I had to pause for a moment to take in the Dark Lord was asking about my grades.

The Potions Masters deep voice answered.

"Outstanding every year so far. But I hear she exels at Herbology." It sounded as though Snape himself was slightly bragging about my marks.

"Interesting." Voldemort hissed. "On to business then..," I took that as my cue to leave. I got my drink and went back upstairs. I had always secretly suspected my father and Snape of being Death Eaters from past evidence being wealthy and being in my Uncles bloodline. Tonight confirmed it.

I paused halfway up the stairs with my drink in hand watching Daisy open the front door again and a few strangers walked through. Did my mother know of this? Perhaps it was best not to wake her. The last man entered the threshold. I recognized his long white blond hair, black expensive leathers and the serpent cane. Lucius Malfoy, Dracos father. We were good friends, Draco and I. It gave me an idea. I snatched up some spare parchment from my school trunk and scribbed a note.

D,

Your father our Professor and a few others just came for a meeting at my house. What do you know?

,A.

I left out the Dark Lord himself in case the letter was intercepted. Whistling a shrill noise to my barn owl, Remy, I sealed the letter. With a whoosh of wings and wind he landed on my shoulder his talons lightly gripping the muscle there.

"Take this to Draco, yeah?" I asked him. "There'll be treats when you get back." He nipped my earlobe and soared into the summer morning. I watched until he was out of sight. Then I saw moving shapes across the front lawn. I stared shamelessly from my window. My eyes following the Dark Lord himself, Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy.

On the edge of the property Voldemort and Snape paused to speak quietly to one another. After a few moments they stood up straight and suddenly two pairs of eyes met mine..red and black. I got a strange sudden pressure near my forehead and I suddenly recalled all of my birthdays telling myself how old I was and if I was curious about the dark arts. I had already been to Diagon and Knockturn Alley for my new books and robes for next year re upped on supplies and such. As soon as Draco answered my letter I'd ask if I could floo to his home. In the meantime, a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. Two sudden pops said my front yard was vacant and then my head hit the pillow.

The next afternoon I woke to brilliant sunshine illuminating my room it was too bright to continue sleeping and then the smell of bacon hit me. I floated out of bed messed up and pjs for all the world to see to the dining room table for brunch. My mother was sitting there looking fragile and thin but she greeted me witha warm smile that touched her hazel eyes.

"You're usually dressed and made up before meals." She said.

My father, who was scanning the Daily Prophet put the paper down slowly and gave me a small shake of his head behind my mother. She didn't know about the visitors then.

"It's nice to get a break from the school routine." I said quickly and sat down before a full plate.

"You manage. You're second in your year." I shrugged. I was second to Hermione Granger, one of Potter's best friends. I neither liked nor disliked her. After I inhaled my breakfast I went back upstairs to shower, dress and put on my daily makeup. I met my father and mother as they were coming up.

"You're so beautiful, Darling. What are your plans for today?" My mother was in a really good mood today I wondered if father slipped her a happy pill..he had before.

"Going to wander around the woods sketch some animals or something." I loved being out into nature..my family said I was the only one gifted in my bloodline for generations with a strange affinity for Earth Magic. In the woods I didn't need my wand to do things and even though magic wasn't allowed for underage witches and wizards outside school it was an advantage to have your father in the Ministry so things were overlooked. Most of my secret experimental Earth magic was for learning and practice purposes only, it's not like I was trying to strangle people with giant thorned vines.

We had a massive garden out back that twisted around one side of the house. Fifteen foot garden hedge walls lined the whole backyard alonside the vines and trees of fruit and flowers of every color. The magical and more dangerous plants were around back including aconite, leaping toadstools and one giant venomous tentacula near the water fountain. The harmless muggle plants were in the front like roses, daisies, aloe vera, and blue bells.

In the brilliant sunshine across the garden path I saw a family of multicolored pixies tending to the flowers and broken stems or mending ripped leaves. I reached for my mini sketchbook out of habit to find that I left it upstairs. Tossing my dark hair back in frustration I stood and watched them work. It aggravated me that I still had two years before I do real magic outside of Hogwarts. I lounged around the garden on bare feet feeling one with the earth. I knelt by the fountain out of reach of the tentacula plant which was stretching its thorny vines towards some apples hanging from the next tree. Digging my fingers into the soft soil I closed my eyes and suddenly there were a few fully grown Snap Dragon plants.

"Daisy?"

The familiar pop of the house elf arriving came from behind me.

"Miss is needing Daisy?"

"I need several buckets of raw meat..steak, pork, hamburger..anything. And some dead flies." She vanished without a question. I stood and walked to the fountain cleaning my dirty fingers when Daisy came back with a few buckets of meat and one halfway filled with flies.

"Is Miss feeding the plants again?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Here." I handed her the flies. "Feed the Snap Dragons?"

I took the other buckets of meat to the tentacula. I'd been feeding this same plant for years it was almost like a pet. I tossed one piece of raw steak after the next letting it catch them it its vines or thorny mouth opening. I was careful not to get too close. When the buckets were empty I turned to carry them to the fountain. I stopped dead in my tracks. Professor Snape stared at me and the plant.

"Not how most fifteen year old girls spend their summer holiday." Everyone knew Snape had a temper and little patience and of course the rumors of him favoring Slytherins is a hundred percent true. Better the Gryffindors get his bad side. Here, however, he was not uptight or acting in a teacherly fashion and his tone was the opposite of his usual irritation.

"I could say the same about you, Professor. What brings you to Rosier Manor?" I waved the bucket around to gesture towards my well kept garden. His lip curled up in amusement and before I could stop myself I had blurted my thoughts.

"Why is the Dark Lord meeting with my father? To find my Uncle Evan?" It was well known among the magical folk that my Uncle was a known Death Eater but disappeared without a trace. "Have they found him?"

Snape's face turned emotionless.

"It does not concern your Uncle." I noticed he pretty much side stepped my question and I gave up on getting one so soon.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the potions master then?" I smiled and walked off to the fountain to clean the blood and grime off my hands and the buckets. He gracefully followed me barely making a sound. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something as he watched me wash up. I noticed one of the pixies was having trouble grabbing a stubborn berry and pulling it off the vine. I plucked it easily and handed it out to her. The little girl snatched the fruit and with a hum she flew away her wings leaving a glittering trail behind her.

"You are quite kind." He muttered thoughtfully.

"I've been known to have a mean streak. Did my parents send you out here to watch me? Sometimes they worry about me around the tentacula but I really don't believe it would harm me."

Snape grunted in amusement. " I don't believe it would harm you either and no I am meant to be your escort to Malfoy manor. Did you not sent a letter last night?"

"I did. Didn't I?" Then I remembered standing by my open window after I sent Remy into the night.

"Did the Dark Lord perform legilimency on me? Or was it you? WHy would either of you care how old I am?" I was a Slytherin who knew how other dark wizards ticked with their strange morals or lack of them. For what reason did the Dark Lord and Snape have to hold back? None.

"If you'd like to clean and change we shall be using floo powder." With that being said he turned and with his black robes flapping behind him he strode around the side garden path back to the front of the house.

I made my way hurriedly down the staircase watching Snape and my parents speaking by the front doors. I watched my Professor kiss my mothers hand and then his back eyes landed on me.

"Ready to go, girl?" He asked.

"Be back for dinner." My mother said dreamily. "You look beautiful." I blushed before hurrying ahead into the living room. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder I stepped in the fireplace. Our hearth was huge enough to fit six grown men if they all traveled to the same place but that still didn't prepare me for Snape suddenly stepping in beside me. I had questions I knew he could answer I briefly wondered what is was like to be able to enter a mind and reveal all their thoughts and secrets. _Id practice on him_ , a voice inside my head said. _He has tons of secrets._

"Any day now, Miss Rosier." He drawled.

"Malfoy Manor!" I said clearly and with the grace my mother drilled into me as a child sprinked the powder at our feet. Suddenly, we were whooshing fast past open hearths too fast for the eye to see. It made my stomach flip pleasantly. A sudden shock of pain hit me and I gasped, grabbing my shoulder. I looked at the bloody scratch and my torn white shirt. I should've tucked my arms in more. We hit the bottom of the stone hearth.

As we stepped out Snape took it upon himself to wrap his hand around my arm and mutter a healing spell...I watched it vanish in seconds.

"Thank you, good sir." I said rather playfully and the next second Draco was entering the huge, darkly decorated room.

"Professor..Amaya."

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the formalities, Draco. You know what I'm here for." I hinted towards the letter. He glanced behind me at Snape and smiled.

"Of course. Where there's food you can find Amaya Rhiannon Rosier, heiress to the Rosier fortune with a treacle tart in her mouth." I prepared to snap back at him but was drowned out by their house elf, Blue.

"Lunch is served!"

I walked wordlessly past Malfoy and his gales of laughter. No offense to Daisy but Blue made bomb ass soup and homemade breadsticks.

"Father will be along shortly, Professor. You're more more than welcome to eat with us."

"Thank you, Draco but I have business after I speak with Lucius. I trust you can get home on your own, Miss Rosier?"

I turned with my mouth full of breadstick and nodded.

"Do you eat at all the high class parties like that?" Draco teased. "I bet all the lords want to court you."

"You know I'm hot." I joked through a full mouth. It was enough of a conversation change for Snape to make his way to Lucius which left us to talk freely about my letter.

"I sent Remy back this morning." He had lowered his voice.

"The Dark Lord himself came to my house around four this morning along with Snape and your father."

"Meetings were obviously going to start. They aren't going to wait for that idiot Dumbledore and Saint Potter to make they're moves first."

I didn't know how I felt about all this. I didn't feel hatred or disgust towards muggle borns like Death Eaters. My family thought that way..the Malfoys thought that way. But I didn't..I don't.

"It was just weird. He asked about my grades and I don't know I froze in his precense. I was helpless. He proabably thought me incompetent."

"That might be a good thing, Amaya. It would be best not to draw attention when it comes to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Usually I wouldn't post chapters so close together unless i just couldn't stop the writing flow but I feel like I should post chapter one and two to really get a feel for the seeting in the story if that makes sense haha or if I'm ovethinking then heres an early update. I own nothing but my plot and OCs. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I know I'm missing a lot of commas i just don't really have time to go back and edit. If you like this story even a little bit try some of my others xoxo amber

The Dark Lord's Shadow

Chapter Two

"The only good thing about this summer is the cancelled homework." Draco sighed. After last years traumatizing experience, the teachers decided it unnecessary for foot long essays. I didn't complain.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year?" I muttered. It had only been a month and a half since the school year ended but it felt to me like years. I loved that castle and every I learned more and more of it's secrets. I found myself already wanting to go back at least I could do magic there and practice with my wand. I was also excited to see Hogsmeade and I was much better at predicting little future events during the school year in the Divination tower. I was zoning out and thinking of the green and silver cave like Slytherin common room. I pretended I was in one of the soft chairs by the fire watching the light from the flames flicker like across the green walls.

"You miss it, don't you?" Draco asked from his chair. "School?"

"How could you tell?"  
"It's how you look almost every winter night in the common room. Your cup of cocoa and that small smile. Less than two months left and we'll be on the train."

"I can't wait."

Dinner was fun considering I ate alone in the huge dining room. I think Daisy made my favorite foods and dessert on purpose. Lasagne and cheese bread with blueberry cheesecake for dessert. After I was done, Remy flew in and helped himself to what was left of my plate. After dinner, I went upstairs and ticked off another day on my calendar until school.

I spent the rest of July visiting Malfoy, tending to my garden adn trying hard to listen in to meetings. They took place at least three times a week. Daisy would always scol me off saying ' _Master wants you nowhere near he who must not be named.'_ Sometimes they all came in their black robes and silver masks, somethimes I would see Snape and Lucius discussing things privately in a corner and I wished I could from my hiding spot on the top staircase.

That's why tonight on the night of August the first I found myself at the top stair again in my usual pjs and bare feet. I heard mumbling and muttering downstairs but I couldn't make out a thing. Draco reckoned I should just leave it alone but how could you find out the Dark Lord himself was asking about you and not want to find out why? I wanted to know. I wondered why a group like this wouldn't care that I knew what I knew. I saw faces and witnessed Death Eaters in my home. No one had told me to keep quiet. Did the same go for Draco? Would we be punished if they knew we were discussing them? My mind flickered to the Cruciatus curse. Everyone knew the stories of how he kept his subjects in line..ensured they would do what they're told. Tonight I got a little bolder and left the top of the stairs. I didn't see Daisy anywhere so I slipped down to the door where I could hear everything clearly.

"Have the dementors been briefed, Rosier? On the night of August the second I have someone who will get rid of that idiot Fletcher for a short time."

I suddenly heard Daisy hummin around the corner and I jumped into the nearest coat closet to hide. I listened to her singing fade completely and I stayed for a moment. I couldn't hear what they were saying while I was in here. Daisy's footsteps came back around and disappeared once more. I had heard enough if I stayed longer I would be caught. Dementors? My dad sent dementors somewhere for _him?_ I opened the closet door and stepped out into the empty foyer. I crept back up the stairs and keeping a lookout for Daisy I snuck back into my room. After closing and locking the door behind me I crawled into bed. I was just going to lay down when I noticed I wasn't alone. Snape was standing in front of the bay window looking outside into the night.

"Professor?" He glanced over his shoulder as though just realizing I was there. Turning, he faced with a grim expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm conflicted, Miss Rosier. I know I have my orders but I'm not sure I want to follow through with them." He walked slightly closer and sat on the edge of my bed. "The Dark Lord has plans involving us all eventually."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say other than ask why he was here.

"What are you orders?"

"I mentioned to him, of course, that you knew he invaded your mind last month. His response if you wish to know?" Was I not just listening for answers tonight and now they were just about to fall in my lap.

"I wish to know."

"He said your father was a disappointment and if he could pull of tonights little plan and keep the offer of his home open to meetings nd Death Eater parties he wouldn't move forward with his plans for you.

"What plans?"

"Perhaps it is too early for me to say..by a few years." Snape stared off into space.

"Why tell me inside secrets at all then?" I huffed. His eyes turned cold and his tone hardened.

"Because my orders were to come upstairs while you were asleep and perform a memory charm. You would have forgotten anything that had to do with the Dark Lord, Death Eaters, or meetings."

"My father..,"

"Can do nothing without being killed or have you and your mother threatened to be killed. I've known you for four years, Amaya. You aren't the type of child to run spilling all her learned secrets. It is why I'm conflicted."

After a few seconds on silence he turned to me and suddenly his wand tip touched my forehead. He was going to erase my memories.

"I would like for you to continue lessons at Hogwarts until you are of age. So I will assist your father and hopefully you won't be thrown to the hands of a Death Eater who would do to what they will. Violence, torture..," He looked me up and down briefly. "Prostitution. You're beautiful and filled out enough by now. Age would mean nothing." HIs black eyes lingered on me for a moment. He was trying to rouse my fear but not of himself..he was protecting me by erasing my memories so I would let him. Did I even have a choice?

"I would like to say one or two things before you take my memory away."

"i can..give you that."

"I understand you're looking out for me and for that I thank you. I'd also like to say if keeping us safe doesnt work and my father is at his mercy..if I had to belong to someone I would want it to be you." He slightly dropped his wand in surprise.

"Since your memory will be taken away, I'd lke to say that it would not be wise to choose me. Age would not mean a thing to me either, Amaya Rosier. I wouldn't share you with others like my fellow Death Eaters but I promise I would have a touch..and taste."

This conversation went had suddenly gone from playful to not so innocent. My potions Professor just admited he would..

"Obliviate."

I woke the next morning to more brilliant sunshine and the smell of breakfast in the air. I showered and dressed into a white sundress that contrasted deeply to my pale features, dark hair and eyes. If I wore red lipstick and curled my hair I'd look like one of the glass dolls. But I felt that would make me look childish so I straightened my locks and put on dark, sophisticated makeup. I went down to the dining room for breakfast wishing I was in the Great Hall. My father came down and sat across form me, he looked ill.

"Are you and Mum feeling under the weather?" I asked as I noticed she wasn't present.

"Yes. We are." Before he even got breakfast he suddenly rose and drifted out of the room. My parents were acting strange. Usually they were all about business meetings and lavish parties. I didn't mind the lack of parties. I guess I was going to Draco's today and we could figure out what to do from there.

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder I said 'Malfoy Manor' and dropped the powder. The roaring green flames transported me and I remembered to tuck my arms in. A few moments later I landed on my feet and stepped out of the fireplace. The room was empty and the house was quiet. Suddenly, Blue walked into the room carrying stacks of folded laundry.

"Hello, Blue. Is Draco awake?"

"Not yet, Miss." She said and continued with her work. I walked up the staircase taking my time to observe the huge family portraits on the walls of Draco growing up. I walked into his spacious room not bothering to knock. He was sprawled out on his back in his in his underwear one arm over his eyes and he was snoring. I walked to the curtain covered windows and threw them both back. The dark room suddenly flooded with light.

Draco groaned and put the covers over his legs. "I'm up!"

"Get dressed and eat breakfast so we can find out what to do today."

"Diagon Alley? I need to get all my new books still. We can stop for lunch after."

"Perfect."

After Draco dressed and ate we were off by floo powder to Gringotts. I needed to get some gold as well I wanted to look around the shops for new dress robes. The goblins greeted us at the doors and we were whisked away in to time a cart and on the tracks. No way a goblin would make a Malfoy and a Rosier wait. We filled our bags with coins and left back from in record time. We were walking out of the doors when Draco and a red haired boy collided in the doorway. Groaning and rubbing their foreheads, they scowled at each other.

"Weasley! I didn't know you had enough money to even be at a bank." I watched them silently, letting Malfoy fight his own battle this time. Hermione Granger stood beside him and huffed at Malfoy. She pulled Ron aside and proceeded to exchange muggle money with the goblins. So much of a fight..

"Off to Flourish and Blotts then?"

The bookstore smelled of leather and cleanliness and I breathed it in deep. Draco went up to the counter to read off of his list and I walked slowly up and down a few aisles reading titles for school criteria, brooomstick, guides, potion books and divination texts. I stepped into the next section and rammed into someone solid.

"Watch it!"The girl exclaimed and hurried to pick up her fallen books. I looked down to see Pansy snatching up a book that was titled _Love Potions for the Beginning Brewer'._

"Sorry, Pansy." I handed her the last volume from the floor. She stood and took it back.

"It's alright, Rosier." Pansy Parkinson and I were far from friends but considering we were both pureblood Slytherin females there was a strange acceptance between the two of us. Her face suddenly broke into a flirtatious smile as she looked behind me.

"Hey, Pansy." Draco came around the corner with his own new stack of volumes.

"Guess what, Draco? I made prefect this year!" I took a step back letting Pansy try to flirt with Draco without me in the middle.

"Yeah? Me too." He smiled politely and I raised an eyebrow. He had failed to mention that he was now a Slytherin prefect to me yet.

"I hear we get our own compartment on the train. Where we get our intructions for the year." She continued and I zoned out looking around the walls at the books. Some were mending themselves others flapping like birds to spots on higher shelves . I stepped away for a moment to the other side of the store and looked at the books on omens and healing dark curses. A sudden stab of pain in my temple made me blindly grab for the shelf and I gasped, breathing through it until it became a dull throb. Maybe I'd had too much fun for one day. I grabbed the book on breaking dark curses but it fell my from my grip. I knew exactly where I wanted to go next..the bookstore in Knockturn Alley. They would have detailed texts on Occlumency and Legilimency. I wanted to close my mind..but why? I was still bent over and gripping the shelf when a deep voice said my name.

"Amaya? Are you alright?" Snape muttered only for the two of us to hear.

"Yeah, Professor. Just a slight headache." I smiled politely and he picked up the text reading the title on Dark Curses before handing it back to me, his face full of suspicion. He looked at me once more and then simply left the shop causing the bell to ring.

"Ready to go?"Draco was suddenly, beside me. "I still need potions ingredients, more parchment, ink and quills."

"Yes. You go get those. I need to do one other thing and I'll meet you back here to use the fireplace."

"We could go together."

"No, really. It's alright. It'll only take me a minute." I didn't want Draco to know I was thinking of practicing. So I bought the book and we parted ways, him going left to the supplies store and I, going right and then down to a side street that would lead to Knockturn Alley. The less trustworthy witches and wizards did business here. I walked with confidence to the old bookstore with peeling wallpaper and cracked flooring.

The books were in no specific order so I set to looking at titles. I wasn't ever afraid to shop in Knockturn Alley but I was always on my guard until I left. There was a small mismatched section of mind magic and I found one on both Occlumency and Legilimency. I walked up to the counter to pay the creepy owner with a lazy eye for the books. After I left I hurried back up the street where I met Draco and we used the hearth to go back to his Manor. Once we got there he offered me to stay for dinner but I made some excuse and flooed home.

I stepped out of the fireplace to find I wasn't alone. It wasn't hard to recognize that gray skin even when his back was turned. What should I do now? Announce my presence or just tiptoe out of the room? My mouth didn't seem to want to work so I took a few silent steps towards the stairs.

"No greeting?" His voice stopped me suddenly and I couldn't help feeling nervous.

"Hello." My voice shook a little and he smiled wide. As he came closer it seemed like he was gliding rather than walking, it was unnatural and it made me even more alert.

"Hello." He repeated, still smiling. "What do you have there?" He gestured to my bag. I wasn't even too sure what interested me to buy them but guarding ones mind didn't seem like it would hurt.

"Just books for school."

"You are..in your fifth year?" He paced around in front of me.

"Yes, My Lord."

"O.W.L.s this year. Are you prepared?" I swallowed nervously before answering.

"I was planning on doing the practice tests around Christmas but I believe I will do just fine. Herbology will be the easiest. I always come to dinner with dirty fingernails and my fancy mother about dies." I found myself smiling and babbling about her telling me off _'Pureblood ladies never have dirty fingernails at dinner!'_

The Dark Lords smile never wavered and he just stood there..smiling.

"I..need to get upstairs, My Lord. Put my books away." It took me a second to realize I unconsciously asked him for permission to leave.

"Of course, Miss Rosier. I'll see you at dinner." I hurried out and up the stairs. Dinner? Maybe I should have just stayed at the Malfoys. I placed the books under my bed and sat for amoment.. a littly shaky. Obviously, Voldemort was going to be in and out of here as long as he pleased. It made me nervous and it gave me a bad feeling. I would never say it aloud but I jsut wanted to be back at schoo safe and under Dumbledores protection.

For once in my life I didn't go snooping around or listening into conversations. I hid in my room utterly terrifed of going downstairs. I grabbed the book on Occlumency and..it wouldn't open. I tugged and tugged but it was like it was glued shut. No. Someone magicked my books shut..but why? Who would care if I learned this? I checked the other books but they were all sealed shut as well. That was unlikely I bought all trick books, but they had been with me the whole time! Never left my sight. Perhaps that's why Voldemort was smiling? Did he know what books I brought home somehow? I threw them across the room in frustration. Daisy suddenly knocked on my dorr announcing dinner soon and I should take my seat before the Dark Lord arrived. There were other ways I could rebel against him..I was furious that he sabotaged my books somehow. It made me want to block my mind that much more. I grad one of my hundred of little sketchbooks and a pencil to take down. I had sketches of Draco, Daisy, my parents and other random things like the plants, pixies and different parts of my home. Some pictures moved and others stayed still as I would will them to. What if my memory had already been erased? Maybe that stabbing pain in my head was for a reason. I entered the dining room and sat in my usual seat. My father was in my mothers seat and she wasn't here yet.

"Is mother still ill?" I asked him as I sat.

"Quite." He said quietly, looking sick himself he didn't remove his gaze from the tablecloth. I looked down the table at people I recognized from the meetings. Snape and Draco with his parents. Someone walked in shirtless, his skin was strange and he moved more like an animal. I watched him walk towards Snape and they shook hands.

"Severus."

"Fenrir. Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." He growled very much the opposite of a human and I found myself nervous. I looked around the room watching people take jabs at each other, laughing. Looking at Draco's face said he would rather be anywhere but here, too. He met my gaze and sadly shook his head..what did that mean? Everyone seemed to be waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive, I assumed he wanted to make a scene like a drama queen. All eyes on him. I had time to sit there and sketch in my book..the first thing I drew were people faces from the dinner table. I didn't think me sketching the identities of his Death Eaters would make him too happy. I suddenly realized I had one page left and I started to draw the Dark Lord himself from memory earlier today in the drawing room..smiling.

Someone suddenly swept one side of my hair behind my back and cold air touched my warm neck, jolting me to the present. I looked up to my left to see the man in question. My heart thundered into overdrive as he stared at my drawing. Would he be furious and do something? I glanced up quickly to see everyone was quiet and looking at us except my father, he seemed to see something special on the tablecloth. Voldemort leaned down next to my ear, causing his breath to fan my neck.

"It's quite lovely. You really capture the essence of my..personality." Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as he stood back up straight.

"You aren't angry?" I asked quietly, staring up at him.

He reached his hand out and the back of his finger brushed my cheek as though petting a beloved animal before reaching past me to grab the book from my hands.

"How could a lord such as myself be angry at such talent? I will put your talents to use make no mistake." He walked away with my book flipping through all of the pages.

"My. My. You are talented, Miss Amaya." Him saying my first name sent a jolt of anxiety through my body.

"However, I will not allow you to continue to picture my Death Eaters or myself for your pleasure. If you would like to draw me that desperately we need only set a time and place." His gaze made my cheeks burn in embarrassment at being called out in front of everyone. He then took his time to tear the new sketch pages out of the book before promptly tossing them in the fire.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.


End file.
